Fun Accidents
by finnsantana
Summary: Anon prompt - Finn accidentally gives Santana a facial, and she loves it next time they have sex she begs him to do it again and he can't say no.


They had barely been in Santana's house for five minutes and things were already getting heated. Finn sat down on the couch and Santana quickly followed; sliding into his lap gently. She pressed her lips to Finn's, her legs rest on either side of his as she straddled his lap.

She could feel his hardened length press against her through his jeans. She groaned against his lips and nipped at them gently, she could feel his hands wander down her body towards her ass and give a squeeze. "Mm." She tugged at his lower lip and brought it into her mouth.

She felt a rush of wetness between her legs, but she wasn't focusing on her needs and wants at the moment, she was focusing on her boyfriend, and making him feel good. She sucked his lower lip for a moment before releasing it and beginning to trail kisses along his jawline. She leaned back and tugged his shirt up over his head. Santana leaned back into him, her hands at his chest, and her lips attached to his neck. She sucked gently leaving a small hickey which would be visible for everyone to see. "You want me baby?" She whispered against his skin.

He let out a low groan, "God yes."

Santana pressed her hips into his harder and nipped a bit harder at his skin, "How bad?" Her voice came out in a soft lustful purr.

"Oh god…so fucking bad San." He moaned and bucked his hips up into hers.

Santana smirked and slid down between his legs her hands at his thighs; she gave a gentle squeeze, eliciting another groan from his lips. She moved her hand to the button on his jeans, undoing them along with the zipper. She tugged his jeans down; she licked her lips when she saw his cock pressing up against his boxers. She wrapped her hand around his covered member and stroked him teasingly; she bit her lip a little watching the expression on his face. The way his face contorted into looks of complete pleasure was so sexy it made her want to moan. "Tana…" Finn whined and bucked his hips into her hand. "Don't tease, please." His voice was strained and full of need.

She moved her hand away for a moment and tugged down his boxers, "Okay baby." She smirked and leaned in, her tongue flicked across his tip; she licked up the precum that had accumulated. Finn shuddered beneath her as he let out another low groan. Santana wrapped her lips around his member and started to suck him, she could feel him twitch in her mouth, but that wasn't enough for either of them. She sucked a bit harder and moved further down his cock, she hummed against his flesh sending a vibration down his entire length. He ran his fingers through her hair and gripped gently, he thrust his hips upward causing his cock to go further into Santana's mouth. She moaned a little, she loved the fact that he was taking a bit more control of the situation and actually fucking her throat now.

Santana sucked harder and started to pull off of him; before she was all the way off she slid back down again. "Santana!" Finn groaned out loudly. She gripped onto his thighs and smirked as she continued to suck him, he twitched in her throat, and his body started to tremble. She started to pull off again with full intent of taking him into her mouth again, but as she got all the way off of his cock Finn gave an almost violent twitch and started to cum. He muttered her name over and over again as he shot rope of sticky cum at her. She wrapped her hand around his member and worked him through his orgasm, she didn't care about the fact she was repeatedly hit in the face; actually it was kind of hot.

Finn took a deep panting breath and fell back onto the couch. Santana licked her lips and smirked as she looked to her boyfriend, "How you feelin baby?" She whispered to him.

"Good, fuck San." He leaned forward, "Sorry…about…that." He wiped some of it off her face.

She shook her head at him and slid up into his lap again, she pressed her lips to his, "Don't apologize." She whispered against his lips. "It was hot."

* * *

It was a week later, Santana and Finn were making out in his bedroom. She lay back onto the bed, Finn was on top of her, and she could feel his cock against her thigh. "Mm Finn." She groaned against and nipped his lower lip.

He moaned in response and slid his hand up to her breast; he gave a gentle squeeze, his lips moved away from hers and traveled down her jawline and neck. "Santana." He whispered against her skin, his voice was low and full of lust.

She bucked her hips into his, she was so turned on, she wanted him so badly, but she remembered the last time they had been fooling around and the way he had accidentally came on her face. She couldn't explain why, but she loved it and she wanted him to do it again. "Baby." She moaned out loudly. "Baby I want you to cum on my face again." She looked to him.

"Wh-what?" He stammered a little and looked at his girlfriend with wide-eyes.

"You heard me Finn; I want you to cum on my face." She slipped her hand down between them and pressed her hand into his member. "Please baby." She practically begged him to do it. She knew she had him when his mouth fell open and a groan escaped from his lips. She smirked and unbuttoned his jeans and slid her hand down into his boxers, her hand wrapped around his member as she began to stroke him. He tugged down his jeans and gave her full access to him, "God Santana." He moaned.

They both moved a little, switching positions to make things easier, Santana gripped him a bit tighter and continued to stroke him, she gave a twist of her wrist each time she neared his tip. "C'mon baby." She could feel him throb in her hand; she knew he was already close. She leaned in and flicked her tongue across his tip; she wrapped her lips around it and sucked gently, her tongue slid across his tip teasingly. She felt his hands entangle in her hair and give a light tug, "Come for me Finn." She stroked him again, her eyes flicked up to his, a smirk cross her lips as his face fell into complete ecstasy, his mouth forming a perfect o shape. She leaned back and Finn moaned her name as he came all over her face again. "Fuck yes." She muttered as she continued to stroke him through his orgasm.

"Oh god Santana." He bucked his hips and muttered her name again and again. He slowly came down from his orgasm, he looked to her with a goofy satisfied smirk, "You're amazing."

Santana smiled and leaned into him to kiss him softly. "I know."


End file.
